My Dear (Дорогой мой)
by Ameilia Barton
Summary: After Clint saved her from The Red Room, She want her daughter back. Set before The Avengers. The life of Natasha, her daughter and Clint. Romance, fluff, some smutt and humor. Clintasha / Blackhawk / Blackeye
1. Chapter 1

**An **

**Set before The Avengers.**

_**First third persons POV after the second line break Natasha's POV!**_

_**Cant written are toughts!**_

**I sadly own nothing accept Alexis.**

**Natasha is in this storie 24 years old, Clint 26, Alexis 2.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

1 year before Clint safed Natasha from the Red Room ("He made a driffrent call."), Natasha was pregnant of a target. The rules in The Red Room were simple _Do what you need to do te get the mission done. _And in that case it was sleeping with the target. After they had sex, Natasha snapped the neck of her target. End of mission, two weeks later she founds herself pregnant.

For the safety of the child, she gave it away after giving birth. The Red Room knew nothing about the fact that Natasha was pregnant. She knew how to hide tings.

But after Clint saved her, she wanted her daughter back. After Clint brought her in she explaned the story. Without having to consult with Fury, Clint gave the permission to her to get her daughter back. Fury was not happy about it, but Natasha had already left.

4 days later she came back, with a sleeping Alexis in her arms. Clint saw Natasha smile for the first time in a long period he guessed. Natasha bought an apartment for her and Alexis to live in. She was happy, she finally had her daughter back.

During missions that Clint and Natasha were away, Alexis is staying with Phil Coulson.

* * *

"Alexis baby, wake up." I slightly shake her awake.

"Mommy?" She rubs in her eyes.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I don't feel well." I place my hand on her forehead. She feels hot.

"Maybe you are having a cold baby."

"Do I have to go to Day Tare?" She asks sadly.

"It's Day Care sweetie. And I'm going to call work see what I can arrange, okay?" Alexis nod sadly.

I stand up and walk to the living room, searching for my cellphone. I dial the number of Clint.

"Barton."

"Clint it's me."

"Heey Nat, what's up?"

"Alexis is not feeling well, I am affraid I can't come to work today."

"That's okay, I take care of Fury and Coulson."

"Thanks Clint, I own you this one."

"You own me nothing Nat. You know what after I am done with al the paper work from our last mission, I come over and bring vegetable soup with me. My grandma always gave me that when I was sick, it really helps!"

"You don't have to do that Clint."

"It's really no big deal Nat."

"You sure?"

"Yeah and I would love to see Alexis more often." That makes me smile. _I own him so much, he saved my live and I got Alexis back. That's more I ever could wish for!_

"Okay, See you later."

"Bye Nat."

I walk back to Alexis's room and kneel down next to her bed. "Hey sweetie, I called my colleague and it's okay if I stay with you today. And he comes by this afternoon."

"Otay Mommy, Who is he?"

"You have seen him one or twice before when you was little. Do you remember?"

"No Mommy."

"Well he saved me, and helped me to get you back."

"He is a good guy?"

"Yes sweetie, he is a very good guy." W_here would I be without him._

I entangle my fingers in her red curly hair and place a kiss on her fore head. "Try to sleep okay? I am going to call The Day Care to tell them your sick."

"Otay." Her eyes closing slowly.

"Сон мой хороший дорогой." (Sleep well my love.)

"Спасибо маме." (Thank you Mommy.)

I walk quietly to the living room. I start to make breakfast, when I'm done eating I'm heading for a shower. When I finish showering it's arround 9:45. I start making some coffee. _God I love Coffee. _

I walk to the window with coffee mug still in my hand. It's raining. _What if I never got Alexis back? How would my live be without her? I can't even imagine! What if Clint never made a diffrent call? And just had killed me 4 months ago? I still don't trust him completely, I never let someone in before. But why didn't he killed me 4 months ago? _

"Mommy?! Mommy?!" I see Alexis standing in the doorway of her room. I walk to her and bend down so we sit on the same eye level.

"What wrong sweetheart?"

"I hungry." I smile and pick her up.

After Alexis had breakfast we went to watch Disney movies, we started with The Lion King. When The Lion King was over we were going to watch Sleeping Beauty. Just before the film end Alexis asks something.

"Mommy, did the man you called this morning save you just like the Prince saved Sleeping Beauty?"

"First the man is called Clint. And yes it's was kinda like the movie." I'm not going to tell her the real story, She isn't ready for that.

After Sleeping Beauty was over Alexis wanted to watch Belle And The Beast. When the film was on the half Alexis was sleeping in my arms. I smile down at her and kiss her on top of her head. I close my eyes and listen to the study breathing of my sleeping daughter. Without notecing I fell back to sleep.

* * *

**An**

**So what do you think?**

**Revieuws would be nice!**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon!**

**xxx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	2. Chapter 2

**An**

**So here's chapter 2!**

**Natasha's POV**

**Enjoy!**

**Xx ameilia **

* * *

I wake up from knocking on the front door. I look at Alexis who was still a sleeps in my arms. I slowly stand up, not wanting to wake up Alexis. I walk to the door en open it. I look up at Clint who was standing in the hall with a pan of soup in his hands.

"Hey, Clint." I wisper.

"Hi Nat, how is she?" Clint looks at Alexis who was still sleeping in my arms, with her head resting on my shoulder.

"Better I guess, she is asleep for the last couple of hours."

"I brought soup with me like I said I would."

"That's nice. Come in." I say and walk back to the living room, Clint closes the door and follows me. He puts the pan of soup on the counter in the kitchen.

"I'm going to bring Alexis to bed, make yourself at home."

I walk to Alexis room and lay her in bed, I tuck her in and give her a kiss on top of her head. _She's so cute when she sleeps. _I walk back to the living room to see Clint sitting on the couch smiling at the DVD box of The Lion King.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just The Black Widow likes to watch Disney movies." He starts laughing now.

"O, shut up."

"I think it's cute." He looks at my with those beautiful eyes. I smile.

"I'm sorry I let you do all the paper work today."

"Nah that's okay."

"Wanne watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah as long it's no Disney movie." He says with a big grin.

"Hey you said you would love te spent more time with Alexis, well if you meant th-"

"I meant it." He cut me off.

"Then at some point you have to watch a Disney film." I say smiling. He throws a pillow at me head. He burst out in laughing when the pillow hits my head.

"Hey!" I say as I throw the pillow back at him. He ducks and wraps his arm around my waist and began to tickle me. I burst out in laughing too. "Ssto...opp..itt" I try to say. "Pll..leass..se" I manage to say. He stops, I lookup to him seeing him smile his shit eating grin. It's makes me smile.

"Don't you dare try that ever again on me Barton!"

"I tought you were having a great time in there." He laughs. _God he is adorable when he smiles like that. No stop it! You can't think of him in that way! He is your partner nothing more!_

"Watch it hawkboy."

Without I knew Clint's hands are still resting around my waist. He leans into my. Our faces are a few inces away from each other. I was about to close the space between us when Alexis comes into the living room. I feel Clint's arms slip from my waist and the space between us grow wider.

"Hey sweetie." I walk up to her and bent down. "Are you hungry?."

"да мама." (Yes Mommy.) She looks up to Clint and than back to me. "Who's tat?"

"You don't remember me?" Clint asks bending down next to me.

"Nope Sir." Clint smiles at that.

"You don't have to call me Sir, I'm Clint."

"I'm Alexis."

"I know, your mother talks a lot about you, she is very proud of you." He looks at me and smiles.

"Well Clint heard you were sick so he brought vegetable soup with him."

"He did?"Alexis face lights up. Clint nod.

"Do you want some?" He asks.

"да да!" Alexis says pleased. I smile. _Never tought that they will hit it off so fast._

"Allright, do you want also Clint?"

"Yes please."

I walk to the kitchen and warm up the pan of soup. I hear Alexis giggle from the living room. I set the timer to 8 minutes and walk to the living room, leaning against the doorframe. I see Clint lie on the floor with Alexis on his chest. Clint is tickling Alexis, both laughing hard. _A couple minutes ago I was in the same situation as Alexis is now. It's good to see that Alexis also has someone else to make her happy, in case something happens to me. _The timer goes off. I walk back to the kitchen and pur 3 cups with soup. I pick up the cups and walk to the living room, putting them on the tabel.

Clint stops tickling Alexis and carries her to the tabel, setting her down in a chair. I start eating.

"Did you makes this by yourself?"

"Yeah why?"

"It's delicious."

"Thanks Nat."

The rest of the night flew by. Alexis wanted to play a game, so she and Clint dicided that we were going to play Memory. Clint and I let Alexis win. After the game Clint read Alexis a bed time story.

"Clint, Can you tell me another storlie?"

"No sweethart I don't think your Mommy likes that." He looks to me inquiringly. I shake no.

"Pwease?"

"No darlin, you need to rest."

"Stay here?" She asks Clint.

"I don't th-" He tried to say but was cut of by Alexis.

"Mommy can Clint stay? Pwease?"

"If he wants he can stay tonight."

"You staying?"

"Yeah little girl, I will stay here tonight. But now you have to go to sleep." He kiss her forehead and goes to the living room. "Night Alexis." He says before leaving me and Alexis alone. I walk to her bed and bent down.

"Can he come over tomorrow after work?"

"I will aks him baby, now go te sleep." I kiss her on her cheek before turning off the lights and closing the door. I walk to the couch, sitting next to Clint. He wraps an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"She likes you."

He smiles. "I like her too, she is just like you."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want."

"I don't mind."

"She asked if you want to come over tomorrow after work?"

"I would love to."

"Clint?" He looks down to me.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." I say, kissing him on his cheek. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired." I say as I stand up.

"That's okay, do you have a pillow and blanket or something? I will take the couch."

"Clint we are adults, it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before."

"You sure?"

"If you can keep your hands of me then yes." He smiles

"It's not my fault you are so sexy." The moment the words left his mouth, I feel something strange in my stomach, it's weird but it's a nice feeling.

"Just keep it in your pants Barton." He laughs. We walking to my bedroom, I pull of my jeans and blous only wearing my matching bra and panties. I brush my teeth and walk back to my bedroom to see Clint standing in nothing but only his boxers and it's so damn sexy! He turns and take a good look at me. I walk to the bed, pulling the sheets back and climbing into it. Clint is laying next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggle closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. "You are beautiful Natasha." _Did he just really said that? _I feel that weird feeling in my stomach all over again.

"Good night Clint."

"Night Tash." He says kissing my head. With that I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AN **

**Let me know what you think!**

**xxx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

**First of all I want to say some things to SlaveGirlJane.**

_**Thank you for saying because I didn't know the Russian was that bad! I did use Google transelate maybe that's why it's bad, I would love if you want to help me or something!**_

_**xx**_

**So here is chapter 3!**

**Clint's POV!**

* * *

"Barton." I say as I answer my phone.

"Clint, Natasha is back from her mission. Injured."

"What? Is she okay Phil?"

"She has a gun shot in her left shoulder, few broken ribs and probably also a broken ankle."

"God, how did this happen Phil?"

"She will tell you but first she asked if you want to bring Alexis to her."

"Of course I will, but I tought that you allways did that."

"I can't because I have a meething with Fury."

"Okay, so what time can I pick up Alexis from Day care?"

"Normally she is picked up arround three."

"Okay, I will bring her to Natasha."

"Good."

The line went dead. I look the clock. A quater to three. I pick up my carkeys from the counter and rush to the door. I drive to the Day Care and walk to the receptionist.

"I am here for Alexis Romanoff."

"Are you family?" _Fuck, they won't let me take her to Natasha._

"No but, her mom is in the hospital, and she asked me to come get her."

"Sir only family or people who are specified by her mom or dad can do that."

"Listen you don't get i-"

"Clint?" I hear Alexis saying and turn arround.

"Hey Princess." I bend down.

"What are you toing here?"

"Mommy aksed me to pick you up, she is in the hospital and she wants to see you."

"Is she otay?"

"Yeah baby."

"But normally uncle Phil comes here."

"Yeah but he had things to do, so he couldn't come and get you."

"Otay, can I see Mommy now?"

"Yes sweetie." I pick her up and turn to the receptionist.

"She wants to see her Mommy so I am taking her to her Mommy, clear?" The receptionist looks at me in shock and mutters something. I walk to the car and place Alexis in the backseat.

* * *

I carry Alexis to the room where Natasha is lying and open the door.

"Mommy Mommy!" Alexis cheers. I set her down and she rushes to Natasha's bed.

"Hey sweetheart." Natasha smiles. Alexis crosses her hands forward to Natasha.

"Up up Mommy."

"Baby I can't. Mommy's shoulder is in pain." Alexis looks sadly. I pick her up and place her on the bed. She crawls under the covers and lays her head on Natasha's breast. She drifts off, I smile and turn to leave the two of them alone.

"Clint wait." Natasha says.

I turn back to see that Alexis is a sleep now. "Yeah?" I wisper.

"Thank you. Stay?"

I nodd and take the chair next to the bed. After 10 minutes both Natasha and Alexis are a sleep. _God they are so cute together. Alexis looks just like Natasha._ A knock on the door pulls me out of my toughts. Docter Carter walks in.

"Agent Barton." he greeds.

"Carter." He looks to Alexis who is still a sleep. He walks to the bed and bent down to pick up Alexis.

"Don't, Natasha is going to murder you."

He stops and turns to me. "Agent Barton, this child is putting weight on Agent Romanoff injured shoulder! It can make it harder for Agent Romanoff to heal." He turns back to Alexis and continues. I crab his arm painfully.

"I said don't." He jerks my hand away and touches Alexis. She wakes up and start crying. I push the docter aside and bend down.

"Ssshh Alexis. It's okay, I am here. Sssh you don't want to wake your Mommy." I say as I rub her back and forth. She looks at me and trows her hands arround my neck, buries her face into my chest. I pick her up and sit back into the chair. She continues to hold me and we both fall a sleep.

* * *

**AN**

**So this was Chapter 3. What do you think?**

**Have you ideas for the next chapter, or things you would like to be in this story tell me!**

**xxx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natasha's POV**

* * *

The next day I wake up it feels empty on the place where Alexis was when she felt asleep. I slowly open my eyes, looking at the place besides me. It is empty. I look over at Clint and see that Alexis is asleep in his lap/arms. I sign as relief and search for my phone, I take a picture of the sleeping Clint and Alexis. _God they are adorable!_

I have no idea how long I've enjoyed the 2 sleeping but the time flew past. I look to the clock on the wall. Almost ten o'clock. Around 10.40 Clint was waking up. He rubs his eyes and looks at me.

"Morning."

"Morning Sleepyhead." I say smiling.

"How is your shoulder?"

"It's fine. Can I ask why Alexis is asleep in your arms?"

"Well after you both fell asleep last night, doctor Carter came by. He wanted to move Alexis because she was putting weight on your injured shoulder. I say he had to stop because I know you don't like it when people touch Alexis. He wouldn't listen so I grabt him by his arm, he jerked it away and accidently touched Alexis. She woke up and started crying, I didn't want you to wake up so I comforted her and we both fell asleep."

I can't believe what he was telling me, nobody touches my daughter without my permission! I am going to murder that fucking asshole for making my baby cry!

"I am going to kill him." After the words left my mouth Clint starts smiling.

"I have allready warned him Nat!"

"Good." I smile.

* * *

The rest of the day went fast. After I threatened doctor Carter with if her ever touches Alexis again, I am really going to murder him! Following that we never saw him again that day. When Alexis was up, Clint was getting food for all of us. She talked about last night that Clint saved her from the evil doctor and that he was a hero. I makes me smile when I think of it. Around 5 o'clock doctor Bradley came to check all of my wounds. They are healing pretty fast, if I had someone to take care of me they let me go home. So I asked Clint, and he agreed.

I lie on the couch watching TV, the docter said before I went home,I really need to rest. So here I am watching The Little Mermaid with my daughter.

"мамочка, she is so beaotiful! She looks like you!" I hear Clint laughing from the kitchen, he is kooking dinner.

"малышка, she looks like you too." I say and she starts smiling.

"Can I be a princess when I'm older?"

"No sweetie." She looks sad at me. "You can't become things you allready are!" I say as I kiss her on her forehead. A smile grow on her face and we continue to watch The Little Mermaid.

After dinner Clint brought Alexis to bed. 10 minutes later he came back to the livingroom, sitting next to me.

"She is asleep."

"Than-" I star but he cuts me off.

"No Tasha, no thanking me. I love to do it." I smile.

"I know." I say as I pull him into a hug. He wraps his strong arms around me and we continue to hold each other for a moment. I burry my head into his shirt. It smells like him. _I love his smell._

"Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave us, she needs you, I need you." I say as I pull back, looking him into his eyes. He smiles.

"I can't even live without you two anymore." He says as he cups my face with his hands and kisses me. I kiss him back. It's soft and sweet.

* * *

**AN**

**For the Russian translation I want to thank SlaveGirlJane ! **

**мамочка - Mommy**

**малышка - Sweetheart**

**So they kissed! What do you think? Let me know!**

**If there are things you would love to be in this story tell me!**

**xxx **

**Ameilia Barton**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a long time! I had unexpected family business. Remember Englisch is NOT my first language hence the errors!**

**Natasha's POV**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

2 Weeks past since I got back from my mission. My wounds healt fast, but I am still not allowed to go on a new mission. In those 2 weeks there is changed a lot. Clint and I are together. Alexis wished he moved in, and I didn't mind that. Besides it's not like he really had a home.

I wake up to find that the body heat from Clint is missing. I frown and open my eyes slowly. The place next to me is empty. _What the hell? _Just as I was about to stand up and search for Clint, Alexis came rushing to the door with Clint behind her. She climbs on the bed bouncing up and down. "Mommy Mommy, happy birthday! Daddy and I made breakfast for you!"

"You did?" She nods.

That one word got my attention 'Daddy'. She was calling him 'Daddy' and it makes me smile. Clint comes sitting next to me on the bed and gives me a soft kiss. "Happy birthday."

Alexis snuggles closer to me and trows her arms around my neck. I wrap me arms around her little waist. She pulls back at tugs at my hand. "Come Mommy! Come!" I follow Alexis to the living room. The whole living room is is decorated with balloons and garlands, and on the counter stands a home-baked cake next to the breakfast they made.

"Did you all do this for my honey?"

"Yeah with Daddy!" She says smiling

"Well thank you." I say as I hug her tightly. I feel tears comming up in the corners of my eyes. I Walk to Clint who is leaning against the doorframe, and hug him too. The moment I feel his strong arms around me, I feel save.

"How did you know that my birthday is today?" I wisper to Clint.

He laughs. "I know a lot of things you don't know about Tasha." We break apart "Come on. We didn't made breakfast just to stare at it." He says as he pulls me to the counter.

_Mmm fresh orange juice, pancakes, eggs with bacon and coffee._ I take a bite of my pancakes. "Mmm those are really delicious!"

"Mommy I have a suprise for you!" Alexis says as she hands me a drawing. She climbs in my lap and her finger points to a person with red hair. "That is you" Her finger shift to a smaller person with also red hair "And me" Than her finger shift to the last person on the drawing. "And Daddy. We are at the Zoo. Look that's a tiger!"

"It's beautiful Sweetie. Thank you." I say as I kiss her head.

"Can we go to the Zoo someday?"

"Of course Alexis." Clint says. A huge smile grow accros Alexis face.

* * *

Around 12 o'clock Clint toke me and Alexis to the carnival in the city. Alexis was really excited because she has never been to a carnival.

"Daddy! Mommy! I want it! I want it!" She says as she points to a huge Spongebob. Clint smiles at me and lead me to the crowed, to Alexis and the stall where the huge Spongebob hangs. It was a shooting stall.

"How many do I have to hit to win that huge Spongebob over there?" Clint says as he points to Spongebob.

"All of them." The man behind the stall says.

"Okay. How much?"

"8 dollar." Clint grabs 8 dollar out of his wallet and hand them to the man. The man gives Clint the shooting gun. I pick up Alexis so she can see Clint shooting. Of course Clint wouldn't miss. He never misses his aim or target. The man looks in shock at Clint.

"Yeay! Daddy wins!" Alexis cheers.

"I want the huge Spongebob, please?" The man gives Clint the Spongebob. Clint turns to us.

"I think this one belongs to you, princess." He hands Spongebob to Alexis.

"Thank you Daddy!" She says and hugs him. I smile at the sight of Alexis carring the Spongebob witch is almost as large as she is. Clint takes my hand and we follow Alexis. Alexis won another Spongebob -this time not that large- by trowing balls. After that we bought cotton candy and popcorn. When we finised the popcorn and cotton candy we went to the ferris wheel.

Alexis sits on Clint lap, looking at the amazing view. Clint put his arm around me and I lean into his touch. I look over the carnival. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is." I say.

"I still have to give you my present."

I look up at him. "You bought me a present?"

"Of Course Nat! It's your birthday!" He smiles

I kiss him passionate. When we broke apart he pulls a Tifanny box out of nowhere and gives it to me. "Clin-"

"Just open it Nat." He cut me off and kiss me on me head. I open the box, it shows a beautiful necklace with a huge blue diamond. I stare at it with a open mouth. _It's so beautiful!_

"It's pretty Mommy."

"Yes, it's very pretty. I don't even wanne know how much you had to pay for it Clint"

"Good, because I won't tell you."

"Thank you." I say as I kiss him again.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the carnival?" I aks as I lay on Alexis bed playing with her hair.

"Yes. But we are still going to the zoo someday?"

"Of course Darling."

"Pinkey pwomise?" She says as she puts her pink in the air.

"Pinkey promise." I say as we link our fingers.

"I'll send Daddy and than you have to go to sleep okay? "

"Yes Mommy, night."

"Good night Sweetie."

I kiss her on her cheek and walk to the living room, sitting next to Clint who is sipping his beer. "She wants to say goodnight to you."

"Okay." He says as he set his beer on the table and walks to her room. within 10 minutes he walks into the living room a huge smile on his face.

"Whats up?"

"She just gave me premission to marry you." He says laughing. I smile.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask as he sits down next to me.

"Yeah sure."

"Since it's my birthday, I can wish for anything right?" I say as I smile devilish.

"I know that look. What are you up to?"

I climb into his lap and kiss him hard. Our tongues battling for domination. His hand are all over me body. We break apart for air, both breathing heavly.

"I think bedroom would be a good idea."

"I think so too." He stands up and carries my to our bedroom.

* * *

**So let me know what you think!**

**xx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry it took a while to update this story!**

**But here is the new chapter!**

* * *

I looked out of the car window, enjoying the view. Clint was driving while Alexis is bouncing on the backseat from excitement. She didn't know where we were heading too.

"Mommy! Daddy! We almost there? Where we going?" I heared Clint chuckle. This was like the tenth time she asked, if it isn't more.

I turned to look over my shoulder to see Alexis smiling. "Sweety, what did Daddy told you 10 minutes ago?"

"He said we be there in forly-five minut and that it would be a surplise." I smile she was almost 4 years old and she could speak Russian and English. Now and then she still makes mistakes but come on she still 3 years old! What do you expect?

"Yes, that was 10 minutes ago so now it's thirty-five minutes. It is a surprise and it also remains a surprise."

"But Momm-"

"No Sweetheart listen to Mommy." Clint interruped.

"Daddy! I wanne know! Pwease?"

"No Princess, but I promise you will enjoy it very much." After that she finally gave up. The rest of the ride, came by fast. Before I knew it, we were there. Clint was parking the car while I turned to say to Alexis that we were there. To my surprise I see that she's asleep. I smile, looking how peaceful she looks.

"She is asleep." I say still smiling.

"You gotte be kidding me! We are finally here and she fel asleep?" Clint laughed.

"Should we wake her up?"

"No, let her sleep. We still have to check in for our room."

"Allright, when everthing is done, we wake her. What time does the Park close?" I asked.

"10 pm I thought."

I look at my watch. "Then there is time enough to let her sleep a few hours." Clint nodded and got out of the car. I did the same. While Clint was picked our suitcases from the trunk, I gently picked up Alexis from the backseat. Trying not to wake her up.

* * *

I slightly shook Alexis awake. She is now sleeping in our Hotelroom. It was around 5 pm, Alexis had slept for 3 hours. Clint and I decided that we should eat first before we go to the Park.

"Sweety wake up." I said as I shake her another time. She slowly opend her eyes.

"Mommy? Are we there?" She aksed rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes Baby."

"Is it still a surplise?"

"No, guess what? We are in Disneyland Sweetheart! " After the words left my mouth Alexis eyes light up. Before I knew it she throws herself at me and hugs me. I wrapped my arms around her too.

"So I guess you like it?"

"Yes! Thank you Mommy! Thank you Daddy!" She cheered happily. She let go of me and runs to Clint, wrapping her arms around his leg. Clint picks her up, and she snuggles her head in crook of Clint's neck. I smile as I see how happy she is.

"Ready to go eat something and visit the Park, Bug?"

"Daddy I not a bug." She giggles.

"You are my little Bug, just like you are Mommy's 'Sweetheart'." Clint said kissing her head which makes her giggle again.

"Daddy, how long are we staying here?"

"4 days." Just when I thought she couldn't look happier, she smiled wide.

"We still here on my birthday?"

"Yes Sweety we are going to celebrate your birthday here." I confirmed. Alexis just kept smiling. "Come on, let's go get dinner." I said as I grabbed my purse and followed Clint -who was still caring Alexis- through the door.

* * *

**Little short I know! And I am sorry it took so long to update this chapter, but I was busy with my other story Mr&MrsBarton. **

**Reviews would be nice! They inspire me.**

**xxx**

**Ameilia Barton**


End file.
